


An Interrogation

by Yoselin



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: A little more suggestive than what I am used to writing.Name used here is Hannah.





	An Interrogation

Sophie’s eyes meet mine as she twirls her spoon around her tea. Her gaze is entirely suspicious and disappointed.  
“Alright, you’re up to something. Spill it,” she drops the spoon on the table with a clatter.  
I raise an eyebrow at her and twirl my straw wrapper around my fingers.  
“I’m not hiding anything.”  
“Oh, come on, Hannah! I’m your best friend. I know when you’re hiding something. You do that thing with your jaw where you clench it and your muscle juts out,” she taps her cheek for emphasis.  
I resist the urge to clench my jaw and settle for crumpling the wrapper into a tiny little ball instead.  
“I’m really not hiding anything,” I repeat.  
Sophie narrows her eyes at me and runs a finger over the rim of her drink. Her gaze sweeps over me like an X-ray and I try not to blink. After a very lengthy period of scrutiny, she crinkles her nose and her lips turn down.  
“Really? You’re not hiding anything?” She leans forward and places her hands on the table. “I’m not an idiot, Han. You’ve been sneaking away these past few days somewhere and blowing me off. What’s going on with you? You’re different.”  
I raise my coffee to my lips and take a long sip if only to give myself time to think of an answer. After a brief pause, I set my drink down.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I defend.  
Sophie clicks her tongue in annoyance and leans forward. Her finger is pointed at me accusingly and her jaw clenches.  
“Really? Then maybe you can answer a few questions?”  
I cough into my hand and give her another eyebrow raise. “Jeez, am I under arrest? Don’t I get a lawyer?”  
I’m only half-joking. Sophie’s interrogation techniques are legendary and I really, really don’t want to be questioned by her.  
Sophie doesn’t react to my joke. Instead, she holds up one hand and taps her index finger running over a list.  
“You changed your major two months ago,” she voices out, “to political science of all things. You hate politics. Why the change?”  
I bite the inside of my cheek. Despite the fact that it is mid November and there is a chilly breeze surrounding us, I feel a little too warm. My hand goes to the back of my neck.  
“I decided to watch some debates on C-Span and was inspired?” My response sounds feeble even to me. Sophie narrows her eyes and her lips press together.  
“You Watch C-Span? Riiight,” she makes a sound at the back of her throat like she really isn’t buying it, “is that the only reason?”  
I take another sip of coffee. “Yeah.”  
Sophie’s eyes narrow even more.  
“Are you sure it didn’t have anything to do with the professor?” She gives me a smug look.  
I take a sharp gulp of my drink and press my fingers to my throat. Her words bring a vivid image into my mind.  
_I catch a glimpse of a man with handsome features. I can see how muscular he is beneath the sweater he wears, and his eyes zero in on me from the middle of the crowd._  
_The beat of the music pulses underneath my feet as I make my way over to him. This club isn’t really my scene, but I’m kind of glad I came._  
_My movements are fluid and seducing. I put charm into every step I take and make sure that the stranger sees it._  
_When I finally arrive to his seat, I practically shiver with excitement. Up close, he’s even more handsome. The low strobe lights illuminate a jagged scar over his face and cast handsome shadows across his features._  
_I bite my lip and place my hand on his arm. I can feel well sculpted muscles underneath my fingertips._  
_”You’ve been staring at me for a while now. Wouldn’t you rather say hi?” My tone is teasing and light. I make a point of smiling in a way that makes me seem laidback._  
_The stranger flushes red, the color almost matching his hair, and scratches at his cheek._  
_”Sorry, you’re just beautiful,” he explains apologetically._  
_I try not to blush at the compliment and only half-succeeded. Without asking for permission, I swing into the seat beside him and extend my hand._  
_”My name is Hannah. What’s yours?”_  
_The stranger glances at my hand, smiles in a way that makes my heart race, and takes it._  
_”Reiner Wolfson.”_  
I bite my cheek in an attempt to remove myself from the memory. My finger goes to my lips and I tap them in a pensive manner.  
“Do you honestly think I’d change my major just for a teacher?” I make a point of snorting.  
Sophie seems unconvinced. She frowns at me. “Oh, bull, we all know that PoliSci professor is hot. Every girl has dreamed about him once or twice. You seriously want me to believe that you haven’t?”  
She smirks like she’s certain I’ve been caught. I have no intention of being caught.  
I shrug as easily as possible and flick the straw wrapper out the balcony.  
“He’s hot, sure, but I wouldn’t change my entire career plan for a pretty face,” I reply.  
Sophie stares at me long and hard. I meet her gaze evenly and hope that I look sincere. After an uncomfortable beat, she clenches her jaw and taps at another finger.  
“Alright, future politician, let’s say you did want to change your major for another reason. That doesn’t explain how bizarre you’ve been acting.”  
I busy myself by swirling the whip cream in my coffee around with my straw. “What are you talking about?”  
Sophie taps her same finger again.  
“You’ve blown me off this entire month. Whenever I try to make plans, you suddenly have something to do. What is so important that you can’t just go with me somewhere?” She scowls at me.  
I motion for the balcony we’re sitting in. “I have gone out with you.”  
“Shut up,” she glares at me, “You know what I mean. When I asked you to go to that college party last week, you blew me off completely. What was so important you couldn’t take an hour of your time off?”  
“An exam,” I reply.  
“A test? You blew me off for a test?” Sophie’s frown deepens.  
I click my tongue. “It was a hard exam on the Amendments. I had to work hard for it.”  
“What were you doing when I invited you out?” Sophie leans forward.  
I blink. “Hitting the books.”  
_My teeth bite down on my lip hard enough to keep me silent. My hands go for Reiner’s back and my nails dig into the skin._  
_At the sensation, a low groan leaves his lips and he brings his hips sharply forward. The force sends me back an inch so that I am now smacking into the side of his bookshelf._  
_A squeak leaves my lips and I angle forward to meet Reiner halfway. His next move is harsher and he pants out my name._  
_His own name escapes my mouth in time with his movements. My back crashes against the shelf once more. The impact this time is harsher and a textbook slams down on the ground._  
_It clatters loudly like a gunshot and our movements are spurred even faster._  
I cough weakly into my hand and hope Sophie won’t see the color dawning on my face. Luckily, she is too busy thinking of another point to bring up to notice.  
“Let me get this straight. You stayed home to study that day, yet you still turned in the essay for Lit late?” She cocks her head to the side in suspicion.  
I bite my tongue.  
_My fingers fly over the keyboard of my computer. My essay is barely an introductory paragraph in depth yet the deadline is two hours away. Maybe if I chug a coffee I could finish it in time-_  
_Strong arms wrap around my frame and I jump. My laptop slams shut on my lap and I nearly scream._  
_When the scent of ink and cologne reaches me, however, I relax._  
_Reiner’s face comes into my peripheral vision and his lips go for my jaw. A light laugh leaves my lips and I resist weakly against him._  
_”Reiner, stop! I have an essay due in two hours,” I giggle._  
_My hands shoot out for the laptop as his lips move to my neck. A low sound leaves his throat. “Who’s the teacher?”_  
_I open my laptop and show him the heading on the essay. “Jones.”_  
_Reiner laughs underneath his breath and taps the laptop shut again. His mouth moves to my shoulder and he bites at the skin there._  
_”Jones is a friend of mine. I’ll talk to him...”_  
I shrug and swirl my coffee around. “I got an A on the essay though.”  
Sophie huffs and taps a beat on the table. It seems like she still isn’t giving in. Great.  
“Fine, fine, Ms.Smarty-Pants. What about the fact that you’ve been staying after school?Usually you disappear the moment class is over, but now you stay late every night. What are you working on?”  
I nearly choke on my coffee but manage to gulp it down. My sleeve wipes at my mouth and I school my face into something nonchalant.  
“I have a presentation coming up soon, so a profesor of mine has been helping me practice. It’s no big deal,” I shrug.  
Sophie raises her drink to her lips. “What kind of presentation?”  
I glance away.  
“An oral presentation.”  
_Hands knot into my hair and tug at the strands. A low groan sounds above me and I can feel Reiner shivering._  
_I risk a glance at him and see that his eyes are half lidded and there is sweat on his brow._  
_His grip on my head grows stronger and he moves me at a steady pace._  
_”Don’t stop, Hannah, please don’t stop...”_  
Sophie snaps her fingers to herself and the sound jolts me back into the present.  
I straighten in my seat as she crosses her arms.  
“You have a story for everything don’t you?” She narrows her eyes.  
“I’m telling the truth,” I spread my hands out.  
Something in my fingers dazzles in the light. Sophie zeroes in on it like a hawk and she grabs my hand in hers. Her fingers tap at the gold band on my right hand.  
“This is new,” her eyes narrow, “you’re a broke college student. Since when do you have the funds to buy a promise ring?”  
I take my hand from her grip. “It isn’t a promise ring.”  
_The band slips easily on my finger almost like it was always destined to be mine._  
_Reiner smiles at me, a bright smile that makes my knees weak, and presses a kiss to the ring._  
_”We can’t exactly marry right now,” I murmur._  
_Reiner laughs under his breath and intertwines our fingers. “Are you sure?”_  
_I feel a smile tug at my own lips._  
_”You don’t have tenure. You’d get fired,” I reply. My hand strokes his cheek._  
_Reiner hums underneath his breath and presses a kiss to my brow._  
_”Well, maybe I’m willing to risk it,” he whispers._  
I twirl at the ring absentmindedly and smile at Sophie.  
“My dad got it for me for my birthday. It’s not real gold, Soph,” I set my finished coffee aside and make a show of glancing at my watch.  
“Am I free to go detective? Have my answers satisfied you?” I tap my watch.  
Sophie doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but she does rise to her feet. Sticking out her tongue at me, she tosses a wad of cash on the table.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re a good liar, I’ll give you that. I know you’re hiding something from me Hannah and I will find out what.”  
She wags her finger at me but her expression is playful. I laugh in response and slip my coat on.  
“Alright, Sherlock Holmes, I’m off! I have an appointment,” I smile.  
Sophie clicks her tongue. “On a Saturday? Why?”  
I wave and blow her a kiss of goodbye.  
“It’s for my major. I want to earn some extra credit,” I wink and spin away from her.  
Sophie stares at my wake, shakes her head and mumbles something about secrecy, then walks away as well.  
I smirk.  
For now, despite my friend’s interrogation, my secret is safe.


End file.
